Friendly Pleasure
by Mayuna
Summary: YusukexKurama yaoi...need I say more?


Kurama sighed standing behind Yusuke pulling the brush down the thick tresses of the boys thick black hair. The older demon had managed to chop away half of it leaving it at his feet where it fell but there was still a lot to manage. It reminded him of his own human locks; thick, wavy and down right unruly. It stuck up in the shorter parts no matter how many times Kurama wet it down. He patted down a particularly annoying section bringing the scissors back to the wild mane.

Yusuke sat back in the chair his arms crossed against his chest and eyes closed. Kurama ran a few fingers through it catching some knots along the way causing Yusuke to hiss.

"Sorry Yusuke." Kurama apologized curtly stifling a yawn.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. If you want just call it a day. I know you're just as tired as I am man." Yusuke replied. Normally Kurama would have denied the fact that he knew to be true but on this particular day his human screamed at him to rest in the worst way protesting against what he had done in his more agile demon form. His eyes dropped of their own accord as a yawn over took him completely. He nodded dropping the scissors down on the pile of hair as he brushed his friend's hair out one last time.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." He stated. Yusuke reopened his eyes and stood up to stretch. He yawned loudly glancing around.

"Hey where'd everybody go?" The teen wondered aloud. Kurama dropped the brush covering his mouth to yawn into his hand.

"Some time ago now. You said good bye to them all before they left. Don't you remember?" The kitsune asked. Yusuke shook his head.

"Nope can't say that I do. I must have dozed off, I talk in my sleep." He replied.

"Yes I have noticed that in the past." Kurama stated nodding his head. Yusuke stretched one last time before beginning to saunter off to his room.

"Don't worry about the mess Kurama my mom won't be home anytime soon. She just left yesterday." Yusuke said as Kurama reached for the broom. Normally he would have cleared out the mess but again given his condition he simply shrugged it off walking over to the couch. "The only room that's somewhat clean is mine. I wouldn't sleep on the couch if I were you. You might get poked with a needle or get a beer bottle stuck up your ass." Kurama smirked to himself letting out a soft laugh. The boy could be perceptive when it was 'convenient for him'.

He rubbed a hand across his eyes and face walking to his friend's bedroom kicking cans and random trash creating a path of sorts. Yusuke already laid on his bed clad in his boxer shorts the full extent of what remained of his demon transformation evident not only on his arms and chest but his legs as well. The markings snaked down his muscular legs marring his flesh causing Kurama to remind himself that this in fact was Yusuke's truest form.

The boy reached over to the window clicking on the fan that sat in place. Yusuke lay back as the mechanically induced wind swept over his sweating body. He sighed contently.

"Better." He mumbled to himself. He glanced over to his doorway locking eyes with his friend. Kurama stood leaning against the door way his body trembling as he shifted his weight to maintain his balance. "What are you waiting for an engraved invitation?" Yusuke asked motioning next to him. Shakily Kurama used the last of his energy reserve to walk to the bed. His fingers fumbled over the buttons of his shirt while the tattered remains of his tunic lay on the floor quickly discarded.

Yusuke sat up with a groan motioning for Kurama to come closer to him. The older demon sat on the bed facing his friend. Quickly Yusuke pulled the article of clothing up over Kurama's head tossing it to the ground.

"Well I could have done that." Kurama said softly as he slowly eased his aching body down on the bed to lie.

"It was the easiest way. My motor skills and attention span are shot to shit right about now." He replied laying down as well in silence. "Kurama when do you think these things will go away?" Yusuke asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Honestly I don't know. You have to take into consideration that they may go away or may not." He replied.

"Well isn't that just frigin' great?" Yusuke mumbled.

"We'll deal with that when needed but do you want my honest opinion Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Sure why the hell not." He replied.

"I think you look fine just the way you are." Kurama said. Yusuke turned his head on its side to glance at his friend.

"Really?" He asked his voice taking on a hint of interest. "Why's that?" Kurama shrugged. Yusuke eyed the demon curiously. "Okay this had been bugging me since I met you but I never asked because doesn't' matter but are you…"

"Gay?" Kurama asked turning his head to lock eyes with his friends a smirk playing across his lips.

"Well yeah." Yusuke said a smirk crossing his own.

"I like both sexes." He replied.

"That's cool." Yusuke said.

"What about you?" Kurama asked his smirk widening a bit more to become an amused smile. Yusuke's smirk faded as his expression turned to one of thought.

"I know I like girls that's a given but I don't know if I like guys or not. Sometimes I think I might then others not that sure but that's not exactly something you blurt out to anyone." He replied. Kurama nodded his head slightly.

"Would you like some help figuring it out?" The kitsune asked his voice taking on a hint of seduction. Yusuke felt his face heat up as he gulped down air nervously. He swore he felt his now demon heart beat wildly in his chest like some caged bird desperately seeking freedom.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked softly feeling excitement wash over his body in waves. Kurama smirked at him again as a hand went up to Yusuke's forehead to swipe at his bangs.

"Just a kiss." He said as his friend shuddered against his touch but didn't shy away.

"Oh okay. I'm down with that." Yusuke replied nervously. Kurama brought his hand down gently passing down Yusuke's eyes closing the lids. His fingers trailed down the boy's cheek gently making their way to his lips. The teen trembled slightly as a sigh escaped from his lips.

"Is everything alright?" He asked edging closer to Yusuke. His friend nodded his head slightly in response.

"You are certain about this correct?" Kurama asked before moving any closer.

"Just get it over with already." Yusuke replied his heavy with anticipation. Kurama stifled a chuckle closing the small distance between him and the younger boy firmly pressing his lips against Yusuke's.

At first Yusuke wasn't sure how to react. Emotions flooded over him in waves as Kurama's lips pressed against his softly as small kisses were exchanged. Yusuke felt his blood boil as his desire spread like wild fire through out his entire being. He wrapped his arms around his friend's body pressing himself firmly to him reveling in the softness of the other's skin against his own.

He needed more, wanted more and decided to take it. Slowly Yusuke snaked his tongue out a bit to lightly lap at Kurama's bottom lip. The kitsune moaned in response wrapping his own arms around Yusuke's waist. Yusuke pressed his tongue more forcefully against Kurama's lips as he took the moan as a sign to deepen the kiss. Excitement and pleasure washed over him as he parted his lips slowly for him. Hesitantly Yusuke slipped his tongue into the other's mouth to be met by another slippery appendage.

The two slid across and over one another in passionate frenzy. Yusuke ran his tongue over Kurama's teeth as he pillaged the younger boy's mouth desperately. The only sound in the room was that of the fan, heavy breathing and the deep throaty moans they emitted into the others open mouth. Time sped up yet at the same time slowed down and regretfully Kurama pulled away as he felt a particular annoying organ harden as his best efforts to keep it at bay failed miserably.

He pulled away opening his own eyes to see Yusuke staring at him his mouth still slightly agape. The expression on the others face didn't reveal any emotion what so ever, he was blank. Yusuke simply blinked and stared at him barely even breathing.

"Yusuke are you going to be alright?" Kurama asked concerned that he had been the direct result of permanently traumatizing the already fragile youths mind.

"You bet your ass I am." He replied causing Kurama to blush slightly as he smirked.

"So then you enjoyed it?" He questioned. Yusuke smirked deviously as he grabbed Kurama's hand to place it over the front of his shorts.

"Does that answer your question…?" He stated more than questioned. Kurama moaned at the feeling of his friend's hard member rubbing it gently as his own protested miserably.

"Uh Yusuke…I don't believe that was such a good idea to do." He said. Yusuke furrowed his brows in question.

"What do you mean?" He asked as a wave of uncertainty swept over him. Kurama closed his eyes as his own mischievous smirk played across his lips. He recoiled his arm from around Yusuke's waist reaching down to his own pants as he reached into the boys shorts with the other. Yusuke let out a quick breath that almost resembled a laugh as he felt the hand move away and another intrusion enter. It was warm, wet and hard.

"Really..?" Yusuke hissed out as he grinded his hips against Kurama's to rub their lengths against each other. Kurama opened his eyes and nodded.

"I told you so." He said causing Yusuke to let out a small laugh. Their lips collided against each other again this time accompanied by hands sliding down each other's bodies as sweat slicked on their skin and mingled before sliding off. They parted briefly as their grinding became rougher to moan out the others name before forcefully pressing their lips together once again. Yusuke could feel the pressure building behind his member as his mind went hazy and numb his only desire being release from the ecstasy he was enduring. Kurama's finger nails dug into his shoulder blades as he felt his body tense. Quickly he broke the kiss moaning loudly as he spilled his seed onto Yusuke's body. The warm liquid contact sent the teen reeling over the edge into the sweet abyss of orgasm.

No more words were spoken between the two friends as they both shut their eyes falling sound asleep in each others arms.


End file.
